Lucky Little Me
by zackypack6319
Summary: The quality gets much better after the first few paragraphs. My first Fan-fiction.


Rae: Oh Fluttershy could you take care of my Druin friend here?

Fluttershy: Oh-ok um hello?

Zack: Hello Fluttershy nice to meet you!

Fluttershy: U-umm, w-will you joins me? Oh well of course.

Excitedly takes off clothes while still protecting private areas

Fluttershy sits on Zack in the bath

Zack: W-what a-are y-y-you doing?!

BRAIN MESSAGE! ALERT! REDIRECT BLOOD-FLOW

Fluttershy: W-well Mrs. Ado asked me to-to t-take care of you.

Zack: That was nice off her; I'll have to thank her... l-l-later OoOoOoOoO...

Fluttershy starts going up and down on Zack's cock

Zack: The-that feels good Fluttershy.

I use my hands and begin to go for her chest, moving way up from belly button to breasts, Fluttershy pussy tightens and she begins to blush

Zack: What's w-wrong, Fluttershy?

She begins to grit her teeth while humming a low moan*

Fluttershy: You- you're squeezing my boobs s-so much, I-it feels good, p-please Mr. Zack do more.

Bonor intensifies, bends her backwards so far that she begins grabbing my back and clawing at it while she lets her tongue hang loose as spit runs down her chin, she moans as her pussy starts leaking juices, the juices lubricate making it easier to move.

Zack: Oh god, YES! Thank you

Fluttershy's body moves easier and tightens around Druin's cock, while the juice begin to overflow and Fluttershy moans loudly, and increases her pace causing me to explode.

Zack: OH MY GOD!

I came

Applejack: Hello, Fluttershy-iiieeek! What did y'all do in here?!

We both look in Applejacks direction, surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

Applejack notices cum every

Applejack: WHAT THE HAY! There's cum all over the walls and water all over the floor; do you know who has to clean this up, well do you?!

Fluttershy stays quite with her pink hair bangs covering her eyes while I respond

Zack: ermm- who?

Applejack: Me that's who, ugh, go get cleaned up, and Mr. Zack, Twilight said for you to meet Rarity in the Fourier.

Zack: Ermm okay...

Walking by AJ while covering areas and water droplets hitting the floor, which was weird I'd figure she'd have a bigger reaction than that.

I decided to get dressed in the secondary bathroom and be on my way

5 minutes later I arrive at Rarity's Fourier and walk in before knocking I walk in on Rarity who only has her underwear on

Rarity: Oh My! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't hear you knock, I'm so embarrassed

Another instant boner

Zack: Oh no that's okay!

Rarity notices my buldge

Rarity: Oh-oh my! Well Twilight did say for me to help you in any way I can.

She blushes staring at my buldge and moves closer

I hear a thought in my head "dis gun be good"

Rarity grabs my hand and leads me to her room, showing me her bed

Rarity: Well get undressed darling

I hastily get undressed doing the same as with Fluttershy hiding the areas, as she pushes me on the bed

Rarity: Well Zack where would you like me to start?

Not knowing what to say due to the circumstance, and mumbling like a moron

Rarity: How about I just work my way down, darling?

She kisses Zack and roams her hands down and begins to stroke my member, boner intensifies, Rarity smiles while kissing each part of my body -smk- lower -smk- ever lower -smk- until she had the tip of my penis in her mouth slowly using her tongue to lick in a swirling motion, like licking a lollipop

She starts sucking on the tip and then slides down on the cock going farther down little by little, reaching the core then sucking faster and faster and faster

Zack: No! I can't cum yet!

I only just started, but I couldn't stop I was too good, I'm to the breaking point I grab her silky bluish hair and her scalp and shove it down as hard as I could making her get the full load of cum in her mouth

I stopped to rest although she didn't; she continued to move up and down, not even a little missing her mouth, like a vampire sucking blood, she didn't stop until she's had her fill

She swallowed the cum… all of it

Rarity: My-my Zack, Twilight never mentioned how giving you are

Zack: Why thank you rarity, I didn't know how "caring" you are either.

While lying in the bed looking up at the ceiling Rarity moves up towards me lying next to me with a stomach full of semen

Rarity: You know... I'm still...

Moves hand towards cum soaked penis, as she speaks she rolls her Rs

Rarity: Ready, I mean I only had fun with myself, this time I want to make you even happier

She rolls on top of me and takes his hand to her wet pussy from sucking down on me

Rarity: Please Zack, let me please you, I insist!

I HAPPILY oblige her, and begin to sensitively then VIGORUSLY rub her clit, making her moan deeply while riding cowgirl style

Rarity: Oh God! This- This is extraordinary!"

She begins to drool at the feeling of Zack's dick in her and him rubbing her clit as hard as her pussy leaks so many juices it covers Zack's hand

*she couldn't take it any longer she forced my hand from her slit and slides my penis into her lubricated vagina, and she begins to bend back as her eyes roll in the back of her head*

Rarity: RAHH! CUM IN ME YOU MOTHER FU*KER!" *I've never heard Rarity curse like this before*

Rarity: "GODDA*M AUGHHH!" "YES!" Rarity's pussy tightens around Zack's dick making her go crazy; she bounces faster on his cock, yelling for him to cum in her.

Rarity: AUUUGH! GODDAMMIT! AUGH CUM IN ME! AUGH GOD ! *I cum buckets inside her with the power of a thousand suns, like last time she didn't miss any of it, she must have a black hole inside her I thought*

*Rarity keels over backwards with her eyes still rolled back drooling, with my penis stretching to accompany for her lying backwards with both legs spread*

Twilight: hello rarity-eeiiik uh um uh I'll just b going now *runs out* *rarity still lying backwards -now most likely unconscious- I clean myself up and get dressed and try to leave before someone else sees something they don't need to*

"That was fun Rarity, I'll see you later"

*Walks out the door*

Pinkie pie pops up Pinkie: hi! Hello there! R u Mr. Druin is i got news from twilight. OoOoOoOoO, what's in there? Huh, huh, huuuuuuh?

*looks at pinkie with a nervous glare*

"There ermm isn't anything in there, so you have nothing to worry about"

Pinkie: but I'm pretty sure I saw rarity in there, what's going on here? Oh, did u fuck rarity?

*looks at pinkie surprised*

"Ermm I didn't expect you to just say it like that, but I guess, that I did" trying to not sound like a prick but trying to brag that you did*

Pinkie: oh ok then follow me twilight wants everyone in the main corridor *Pinkie grabs my hand and leads me to the corridor*

Pinkie: Come on we got to hurry! *she's so sexy as I thought to myself, the way she skips as she runs, with her breasts bouncing along as she does, she is clearly a wonderful fantasy*

Then suddenly takes Zack to a random room Pinkie: ok, now do me *she says with a big smile*

*Dafuq, I thought*

"But what about Twilight, I thought she was expecting us?"

*as she begins to unzip my zipper*

Pinkie: X3 oh I just made that up silly Zack's dick pops out already hard, wow you're bigger than Big Mac. Pleeeease will u fuck me too? Please As her boobs bounce against him every time she asks, while holding on to his cock

*This day keeps getting better and better*

"Okay has it your way*

*as I lift her up on a table, she smiles a giant sexy grin with the bedroom eyes, she begin to take off her top, while I take off her pink lush panties, they smell of straw berry's and the aroma alone could make men fall to her will*

Pinkie: I sure do hope that I make you happy " Then she takes Zack's penis slowly slides it in, barely fitting

Pinkie: wow you're really big Zack grabs her hip and starts going in and out of pinkie slowly, her body becoming weak from the sensation.

As Zack nibbles on pinkie's breast, she clutches her legs around him

Pinkie: Auuuh, Wow , You're really Good, Oh GOD, Fuck ME! *Again, the major cursing, it's fucking Awesome! And the way she wraps her legs around me, Orgasmic!"

Pinkie: OH MY GOD DA*M!, I -pant- WANT YOU TO -pant- -pant- CUUUUUUUM INSIDE...

*we pause for a moment while the last thrust pushes me over breaking point and cum inside her...

Pinkie: MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AUGHHHHHHH

*she puts her hands up against the wall while she enjoys the cum running down her leg and onto her plush panties*

Then pinkie being pinkie bounce back fast Pinkie: Wow! that was Amazing! Let's do it again sometime, k? Then she skips off (tra la la la la la)

*Looking amazed and confused at the same time you wipe the semen of your tip and begins to walk off in a fit*

"Why'd she just leave like that? Oh wait I forgot... its pinkie"

*and then leaves pinkies random room*

AJ: Howdy , twilight wants to see u in the library and after that come see me in the kitchen alrighty then see u in a bit "Okay then I guess"

*I start my way off to the library to see Twilight, I'm worried it'll be awkward after her seeing me with Rarity*

He gets to the library and notices twilight on the second floor

*walks up the stairs directly in twilights direction*

"Hey! Twilight, you wanted to see me?"

Twilight quickly kisses Zack and pins him against a book case

Twilight: u were supposed to have intercourse with me first Mr. Druin

*Fucking hell Yeah!*

*Twilight begins to unzip my pants with cum stains from the last 3, and reaches down and grabs my penis and begins rubbing it on her stomach near her bellybutton while speaking*

Twilight: So I've been hearing from the others how you've been making them happy, and I was thinking I could make you happy (every single one of them has made me happy, extremely)

*she kneels down with my massive shaft staring her down as she grabs it with both hands and begins to thrusts it toward her rapidly,

*she wasn't gentle, and I loved it!*

*oh god yes* I thought

*Fucking hell Yeah!*

Zack gets stiffer as twilight begins to sucks down hard, nearly swallowing his whole cock and drool leaking out at the corners of her mouth

*She's not as good as rarity at not missing a single drop, I thought*

*Twilight begins to look up at me, with her tough licking the lower part of my shaft while she moves back and forth, she begins to smile*

She enjoys Zack's dick a while longer and then runs it down her body and in between her boobs then rubs her boobs up and down around it going faster each time

*I lie down, dick up in between her breasts as she moves them faster and faster as she gives me a devilish smile, full of excitement and sexual urges*

Twilight: Mmmmmmm, do you like it? I found a book on sexual pleasures and I read how to do this! Just like the penis sucking thing too!

*I zone her out while I almost hit breaking point*

She puts her mouth on the tip while still rubbing it in between, waiting for him cum

"Oh g-god I'm a-about to..."

*Cum breaches her mouth and so much that it begins leaking out of her nose, she still doesn't know how to fully swallow everything, but it's still sexy*

*she continues to rub my penis between her breasts making cum more*

Twilight: o-oh god u came so much, and it strangely taste good. I didn't read about any of this in my books. O-oh God!

*Feels good, Twilight gets up from the sex position, pulls out a pad and pen and begins to take notes while she walks behind the bookcase*

"Well that was weird; she must really like to study"

*I get up from my position, clean myself off and clean off the cum on my dick, and begins to walk out the door, on the way to the sugarcube corner to get a snack Cumming 20 buckets takes the energy out of you*

Pinkie pie pops up again asking him if he's seen AJ yet in the kitchen

Pinkie: if u haven't u might want to go now! Plus I hear she's making some decry recipe eeeep!

*She grabs my hand and begins to lead me to the kitchen, it seems as if she just forgot about our little moment we shared together*

"Jeez pinkie what's the hurry?"

Pinkie: because silly AJ made apple family cupcakes duuuh! Now come on, she won't let me have one till I bring u to the kitchen, plus u wanted something to eat right?

*How'd she know I was hungry?*

"Ermm yeah- I'm hungry"

Pinkie: Well come-on then, we have to hurry before she hands them out to the others as the get to the kitchen, AJ just takes the apple family cupcakes out of the oven

*Pinkie lets go of my hand and Hops over to AJ

AJ gives pinkie the cupcakes and tells her to leave, and then pinkie is gone in a flash.

Zack notices that AJ is only wearing an apron *She begins to speak*

Applejack: Listen here, ever since I seen you with Fluttershy, there's been... something different inside me, almost as if I'm a teen girl with a crush again"

*She moves closer while she grabs my hand and puts it over her heart* (How cliché)

AJ: now I don't know if it's hormones or whatever they're called but

*undoes apron*

I want to ride u like an untamed stallion

*DICK!*

*she leads you over to a table, while her gigantic thighs swaying while she walks, memorizing, she like rarity pushes me over on the table while she undo's her hair letting it drape below her while I hastily take of my pants*

Once his pants are undone she climbs on top of him, taking Zack's hand and sliding it along her slit

*I happily oblige her using my hands to rub her clit, almost making her quiver*

*as she takes a cupcake frosting and does something I've never tried before...*

*she climbs off as she covers my penis in chocolate frosting completely covering it*

Zack confused as ever watches AJ as she sucks his cock frosting and all (not even one plop of frosting on the floor)

*and in one full suck AJ sucked all of the frosting off, even leaving a shine to it*

"Mutherfu- auhhhhhh"

AJ: now...

Climbs on top of Zack, letting his hand feel her pussy getting wet then grabs his dick and slides it in quick

*AJ takes a quick breath of enjoyment as she slides my cock into her tight... wet... pussy*

Then slowly starts bouncing up and down going faster as she becomes familiar with his dick, her breasts bouncing as well

AJ: Auuuh please takes advantage of ... my body. Auuuh god!

*I begin to grab her ass gripping tighter than anything I ever have before, and she realizes it too as she begins to put her hands on my chest as she begins to bite her lip with a devilish smile*

AJ: push into me

*as she begins to bounce her ass up and down against his cock, making it goes deeper

*I begin to grab her waist as she lets go of her lip letting out a gigantic orgasmic moan, as I push her down harder and harder each time until she perceives to yell*

AJ: OH GOD YOU TEARING ME APART! DON'T STOP! OH MY GOD! Ramming his dick harder into her, making her pussy bright red

AJ: OH GOD! OH GOD! AUUUUUHG, OH MY GOD FUCKS ME!

*I cum inside her, and she could tell by the way she drooped her head onto me as she closed her eyes and moaned*

AJ: that w-was a-amazing!"

Cum leaking out of her pussy, AJ couldn't get up

AJ: I'm so sorry Mr. Druin I can't seem to move just yet

"That's fine; I don't have any need to move right now either"

*RD runs in*

RD: hey AJ what's the hoo-oooolllyyy sh*t! What the fuck Applejack?!

*I almost choke on spit from the scare (doesn't she know how to knock first?)*

*AJ looks up at Rainbow Dash*

AJ: Its ermm- I don't-"

*she realizes that she's caught and try's to find her apron without losing eye contact while I zip up and try to clean myself up AGAIN, (seriously I'm getting so many stains on my pants it's like a sprinkler system)

Rd grabs Zack and runs him out to a secluded place

Rd: So you're the one fuckin every pony

*look of shock as how you realize that everyone has been telling everyone else that you've been laying mounting them*

"I guess so...?"

Rd: well then u sees where this is going

"Can you just give me a minute? AJ really took it out of me!"

*RD looks dissatisfied that she has to wait her turn, and the she tries to figure out a good spot to screw while we wait*

Rd: r u ready yet?! Come on, I want to get laid to

"Man, why do you want to get laid, is it just to feel included?"

*she grabs my hand and leads me to her secret room and locks the door behind me*

*pushes Zack on the bed and pulls his pants off and climbs on top*

Rd: ready?

*my attitude suddenly changes* "Yes!"

*I begin thinking- perhaps I might finally get to cum inside rainbow dash*

Rd: good

*she reaches into my pants and pulls out my cock, and begins to suck off the semen left over by the other 5 fuckbuddys, she begins by sucking the tip and working her way down while gripping it with both hands*

*she begins to get on top while she moves my hands into her vagina while still sucking me off, I graciously shove my cock deeper inside her mouth she takes it all, all the way down to the base and she begins using her tongue as a rubbing device now too, she looks at me, our eyes lock she continues to suck while giving me a grin*

Zack begins to lick her pussy and Rainbow Dash swirls her tongue around his cock moving up and down faster and faster

*can't believe I'm doing a 69 on RD*

*she tastes so sweet, like candy, the flavor bursts in your mouth, she cums on your face while she's still sucking you off, you heard a whimper coming from her with a red blush on her face, you continue pulling at her clit with your teeth she moans godlike?

making her cum even more and finally you blast yourself inside RDs mouth causing her to cough and gag for air considering she had been throat deep for 3 minutes with massive amounts of cum shooting its way inside her Rd is flushed red, with a mouth full of cum to swallow and wet pussy, turns around and lays down telling Zack to get on top*

*I oblige her, picking her up off the table and flipping her over her breasts sticking close to her stomach she was a double C-cup amazing rack*

She exerts a slight breath as she waits for what's to come, she spreads her legs open like the gates to a fancy home and she says

RD: Tonight is an all you can eat buffet"

She takes her fingers and spreads her pussy a bit more

Rd: and I do mean all u can eat

*I move forward, and get on my knees, and lean my face forward, as I begin to eat, RD closes her legs around my head making it harder for me to breath but I didn't care, I'd die a happy man*

RD: OH... Oh yes... right there! You know exactly what to do!" "MMHMM!" Her pussy getting wetter and wetter as Zack goes on and her screaming getting louder

*RD finally cums inside my mouth (so that's what it's like?) Tasted bitter no taste which is a shame because I had figured she had a special taste, her doing this caused me to blow my load everywhere, I lay back as my mouth begins drying from RD cum and she lies there moving slowly trying to enjoy what happened while I lie there*

Rd: so? How was it? Better than AJ I bet hahaha!

*(was that what this whole ordeal was about?)

*I feel angered and zip up now and leave without giving her a answer, I walk through he doors to her secret room*

Derpy falls and lands on him

Derpy: well hey there, what's your name?

*helps her up*

My name is Zack, what's your name?

Derpy: Well I'm Derpy, hey u haven't seen a mailbag around have you? It has some important letters in it *looks around*

"Ermm sorry I haven't, but if I ever come across it I'll try and find you"

Derpy: oh thank you very much, I sure hope it turns up soon, well bye for now she flies off

*she seemed cute, she made me have a feeling of wanting to take care of her, like a wife, and there was just something about her... I'll have to talk to her later*

Twilight runs up to Zack

Twi: Hey! Have u seen spike?!

*you look surprised to see such an easy going starter*

"Ermm I haven't... hey twilight, where'd you go after our um "experiment"

Twi: No time to talk about that, have u seen spike?! Anywhere?! Or even just a smudge of a scale, a clue?

"No, no I haven't, why?"

Twi: oh shoot, can u go ask the cutie mark crusader for me?

"Yeah I suppose"

Twilight: "Good, thank you very much!"

*she runs off*

*and I begin to try and fine one of the 3 CMCs*

Zack finds all 3 in the treehouse

*knock, knock, knock*

All: hello?

"It's me Zack, do y'all mind if I come in?"

* They all giggle and pull him in, then pull his pants off and stare*

*whatdafuq, try and pull up pants, ask*

"What the hell was that?"

All: but we want to taste it mister

"What's wrong with you kids? You're 12, (I think), and that's not the way you go about things"

AB: so? Doesn't mean we don't know

SB: yea so can we?

All: please?!

SL: if u doesn't well say u flashed us

*shit*

"All right all right all right

*begins to take off pants*

"You better keep y'alls mouths shut"

*member pops out*

They all begin sucking on it at once moaning about the taste Oooh, good lord that feels good*

SB: It tastes weird

AB: Why is it so big y'all?

*Scootaloo stays quiet, she doesn't speak while she sucking me, the two other CMC watch in aww as she expertly manages to get all of it in her mouth and down her throat, you could hear a slight moan as she closed her eyes*

"Holysh-"

*She's already about to break me?! HOW, she's only been sucking for like a minute?!*

The girls notice Scootaloos pussy dripping juices and begin to lick her

*SB try's it first taking her fingers and taking a few drops that were leaking through Scootaloos shorts, she tastes it first while apple bloom watches with awe*

SB: Augh It tastes bitter, no flavor at all, Augh"

*Now being more wet than ever Scootaloo finally uses her tongue on the tip while massive loads of sperm begin to erupt from the tip, plastering Scootaloos face and mouth*

Scootaloo swallows what she can then shows Zack her wet pussy by sliding her shorts off

*the two CMCs back up as they don't know what is about to happen, Scootaloo pushes me onto the only soft spot in the entire treehouse, a nice circular rug*

SL: umm ? Will u teach me?

"I'd be happy to, but what about those two?"

Me and SCTL both look at them, both standing there with their eyes wide open like a full moon on a cloudless night*

SL: they can learn after me, can't they?

"Yes of course they can"

*Scootaloo looks at them and says

"Looks like you girls will have to wait your turn"*

*Scootaloo takes Zack's hand and slides his fingers in her slightly wet pussy asking

"Will you? I've seen rainbow dash do this before on her own before"

"Does RD know we're doing this?"

*as I begin the out and in motion, making SCTL slightly moan while she speaks*

Scootaloo reaches for Zack's cock and asks "h-how does it go in?" As her pussy gets wetter and juices begin to slide down her thighs

"Just put it in the middle hole" SCTL: and no she doesn't know, and its best we don't tell her."

*I nod*

She puts the tip against the hole and begins to slide it in, instantly feeling a rush of Zack's big dick going in her

*she has a little pain of it going inside her as she has not fully grown into a woman she is still tight though even with the extra lubricant*

SCTL: OoOoOoOoO, that feels good, it's so tight I love it"

She begins to bounce up and down on Zack's cock slowly and speeds up as she goes, moaning and drooling from the pleasure the other two girls feeling left out and wanting the feel the good pain too

*I look over at the other two, they were biting their lips, and wanting it to, you could see that, they were eager to get their turn, I turn back to Scootaloo, her breasts bouncing with her top, I try to get them off she could see what I was try to do, so she bent down allowing me to pull it off*

SL: are-are they ok looking? *she's blushing from embarrassment

"They look... amazing!" *Truthfully, they still don't match up to Fluttershy's though*

"SCTL: Oooh yes! Right there! I'M... ABOUT... TO... CUM!"

*she lets the juices flow from her, as I cum me making it her have more juices flow*

SCTL: AUGH!

She slowly slide it out and falls backwards on the floor juices and cum seeping out of her, then SB rushes over

SB: me next me next!

*Sweet belle takes off HER clothes and hops on, still a little cum pouring out of the recent fuck, she decides to lick it off with her tongue, she takes off her blouse revealing her goodies, she's also VERY tight I think ever tighter than SCTL, while all this is happening, Apple Bloom helps up Scoots and carries her over to the table*

SB: c-can we go faster than u did with scootaloo? Please?

"Wow, you're a feisty one huh?" *She nods as she slides my cock into with a little more force needed due to the tightness of her vagina*

She begins to slide up and down with her ass and boobs bouncing, drooling a bit

"Hold on sweet belle gets off for a moment"

*she looks at you with surprise*

SB: what's amateur? Did I do something?" *as she gets off leaving nothing but a shiny cock*

"Have you ever heard of Anal, sweet belle?"

SB: I've heard the word before, but I don't know what it means

"Bend over with your rear in the air"

SB: l-like this? *puts her ass way in the air*

"Yes exactly"

*I grab her ass, its firm, strong, and tough, a virgin, I slide my cock inside her asshole, as she yells with pain but also with enjoyment*

SB: oh equestria! Auuugh! Mm mm faster faster!

*I go as fast as I can for her, using my spit for lubrication, It begins to get easier, she begins fingering herself, while Apple bloom is sitting there watching, while Scootaloo is out cold drool dripping from her mouth

SB: m-Mr. Druin y-y does it feel so good? *while her boobs bounce back and forth from the pounding*

"I DON'T KNOW! AUGHHH!"

"I release my load inside sweet belle's ass, making her cum all down her leg and part of mine when she falls to the floor, exhausted

SB: I-I can't move...

"Did you -pant- enjoy it?"

SB: it was really fun ; I liked the second position better

"Oh believe me -pant- I enjoyed it better as well"

*like last time, apple bloom stays quiet as she helps sweet belle up, and walks her over to where Scootaloo was sitting*

AB: so um...? Do we? Are we going to..?

"You tell me apple bloom, you've been sitting so quietly for the past few minutes, and I didn't know what to think?"

Zack looks down and sees AB is leaking from her pussy

*Huh, she must be ready to go, but she's nervous, she has all that energy but she doesn't want to do it, she's been ready ever since Scootaloo, she must be scared to ask*

"Are you alright Apple bloom?"

AB: um uh *slowly nods*

"Really apple bloom what's wrong?"

*her quiet demeanor begins to irritate me*

"Well… What if I'm not as good as the others?!"

*she blushes and stares at Zack*

"Don't worry about that appleblossum, I'm sure you'll do fine, do you want me to take it east with you?"

AB: please Mr. Druin?

"Of course" *she heads towards me*

*she begins to undress and asks if everything looks ok*

"Don't worry apple bloom, everything look great, you needn't worry about what I think"

*she takes off her short jeans, exposing her panties, green a fitting color, as she begins to take off her blouse, it reveals her ALSO green bra*

AB: umm where would u like to start Mr. Druin?

"Just do whatever you want to do Appleblossum, whatever you choose I'll try to do"

*Trying to be as supportive as I can"

AB: well I saw Big Mac lick here once before

*pointing at her boobs* I want to know what it felt like, will u?

"Of course come here and I'll try the best I can" *I get on my knees, while holding ABs shoulders I smother myself in between her rack, licking as such*

*she lets out a slight moan of enjoyment*

*slides her hand down to her pussy and slides it around, and holding not her stomach*

AB: Augh c-could u lick here too? Auuuh!

*I take my face away from her breasts*

"Sure!"

Her being so little I have to kneel down, like with her breasts, I smothered myself, licking, down, up, left and right, in and out*

*This is when she let out a moan of the gods, her squeaking teen voice breaking the noise of juices hitting the ground*

AB: Augh! , oh equestria! Hmmmm

*heavy breathing*

will u cum Augh in me too?

"I thought you wanted to take -pant- it -pant- slows?"

*I said while taking my face away from her crotch*

AB: but u came in Augh SL and SB, u don't want to be unfair do u?

"No, appleblossum, I just thought you wanted to take it slow, I'd be happy to do that for you!"

*she smiles at me, while I pick her up and lay her over the table, the other two still out cold*

Are you ready?

She nods and blushes, bracing for his cock

"I take my hand and guide it through to her vagina, she arches her back as she embraces it, she smiles as her eyes roll back into her head, I begin my routine, back and forth, back and forth, as she moans for more*

She instinctively spreads her legs wider to take in more and scream out from pleasure, her boobs bouncing rapidly AB: Oh God! Don't stop Auuuh! Her pussy starting to turn red

*she grabs me and starts wrapping her legs around me, pulling me in with such force not even the world's strongest man could break free, she moans*

"DEEPER! DEEPER! I WANT IT DEEPER!"

*as her vagina begins to bleed from tearing, I see as how a fragile little girl turns into a sexual monster, and it was amazing!*

The girls come to and see Zack fuckin AB harder than they thought she could take, staring in awe. AB screaming louder and drooling AB: Oh Fuck, cum in me cum in me cum in Me, Fuck Me SO Hard and cum!

*I felt my urge to cum, harder than I ever have with the others*

"OH GOD! APPLEBLOOM! I'M ABOUT TO... CUUUUM!"

*I CUM WITH THE FURY OF A THOUSANDS SUNS MAKING IT SO PLENTIFUL SHE FILLED UP IN A SECOND AND STARTED TO LEAK THE ACCESS CUM OUT OF HER VAGINA!*

AB: OH GOD! doesn't stop Cumming! Keep Cumming in me! It feels sooo OH GOOOD!

*her excessive moans and her tight vagina make cum a second time, it almost make her pass out from the sheer enjoyment, and she again gets filled to the brim with semen, it shoots out with her cum as well, making her erupt in a orgasmic YELL! AB: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zack slides out to the sight of cum nearly pouring of AB's pussy

*I fall backwards onto the floor with my member sticking up, and pass out to the sight of, AB laying on the table wallowing in cum, while the other two continue to watch in awe.


End file.
